


IKEA

by Hoetry, NCTYOU0520



Series: When Life Gives You Lemons... [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark, Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha Park Jisung, Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Mark, Crack, IKEA, Idk how to tag things, Johnny gets stuck, M/M, Multi, Omega Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Omega Jungwoo, Omega Taeyong, Omega Ten, Omega Verse, Omega doyoung, The adults get a little drunk, best friend competition, but so is Haechan, ft. Stray kids, manager Suho, omega Chenle, omega haechan, omega kun, omega renjun, renjun is the biggest hoe, stressed Yuta, they big bois now, working men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoetry/pseuds/Hoetry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCTYOU0520/pseuds/NCTYOU0520
Summary: “Yuta, you’re driving the kids!”Doyoung says as he tosses the man the keys to Kun’s minivan. ‘Nobody ever wants to drive that fucking Toyota minivan’ Yuta thought to himself as he saw all the honor student bumper stickers on the hot pink vehicle. He could still remember the day he caught Chenle trading said honor stickers with Haechan for five bucks.“Nope, no way!”Yuta screeches as he tries to hand the keys to a passing Taeyong. Nobody ever wanted to drive Mama Kun’s hell on wheels, cause that meant you literally had to drive satan himself, Lee Donhyuck.“Nice try Nakamoto, but you can’t get yourself out of this one, you’re stuck with the monsters, deal with it!”





	IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

“Get a little closer! Cmon!” 

Ten said as he held the camera a little too close to the teenage boys. Mark stood there awkwardly while Lucas shinned brightly, loving the attention. It was their first day as IKEA employees, that’s right, Mark and Lucas were officially working MEN. Truthfully, it was really their fifth job that month. At first, it was Walmart, but... incidents happen and now they’re banned.Then it was Party City, and let’s just say the name was very misleading.Then came Burger King, ah Burger King, they don’t like to talk about that anymore. The pregnancy store was a big mistake on both ends, let’s just say that the manger had a few traumatizing experiences, and Lucas now had a brand new breast pump resting in his car’s trunk. He was planning on giving it to Chenle as a Christmas present, you know, like the good big brother he is. And now they were finally IKEA employees.The reason why Mark keeps getting jobs with Lucas- he doesn’t even know anymore. He was a good employee, he was well-liked by all his coworkers, including his boss. You see Mark was never really fired, he quits as soon as his idiotic best friend gets fired. 

“Renjun! Chenle! Get closer to your brother you little fucks!”

“How does this crackhead keep on getting jobs!” 

Chenle groans out loud, both the omegas continue to pose with their elder brother. If you were to look closely, you could see all the Nakamoto siblings trying pinch each other. But Lucas was a prince in Winwin’s eyes, he couldn’t see the devil that laid beneath his oldest son’s angelic appearance. Winwin pouts and ignores the younger’s comment. 

“Why are you ignoring me~” 

Yuta whines as he tries to hug Sicheng, only to get pushed away and ignored. It was like Yuta wasn’t even there. You see, Yuta knows the real reason why he’s being ignored, and let’s just say he messed up big time. 

-

Yuta pressed his face against Winwin’s neck, back hugging him as they watched a movie. Sicheng was in his preheat , which meant he was really grumpy and needy. Not that the alpha minded, that just meant more cuddles~

Yuta presses kisses along his neck and holds the omega’s left hand, as Winwin uses his other hand to eat whatever he wants. He usually gets cravings during his heats,so Yuta buys the whole store for him, there’s nothing that the alpha loves more than spoiling his mate. The Japanese man smiled as his other hand made his way under Winwin’s shirt. He begins to trace patterns against the soft skin. The alpha smiles teasingly against his husband’s neck, feeling the flat tummy under his hand.

“Someone’s getting a wittle chubby~” 

The older male said as he pinched the non existent fat on Sicheng’s stomach. He looked at the younger’s reaction, with a wide smile, but instantly regretted it when his lover’s lip began to tremble.

“Why would you say that!” 

Winwin grabbed a pillow and began hitting Yuta who rolled to the ground. As a model, Winwin was very self conscious, about his body, especially after his pregnancies. I mean how would you feel if somebody told you you didn’t look good, WHEN YOUR JOB WAS LITERALLY TO LOOK GOOD! 

“No! Wait I’m sorry baby!” 

Sicheng continues to cry and runs into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Yuta groaned and pounded on the door. Saying lovely things to make him feel better but Sicheng just cursed him in mandarin. 

“I’m sorry babe, you’re not fat, I’m fat, I’M FAT!!” 

Yuta cried as he shoved food into his mouth trying to prove a point. 

“Yo, I’ll just come back later.”

Mark says he slowly started heading out the front door, after seeing a teary eyed Yuta with stuffed cheeks. He’d gone over to get his watermelon back from Lucas but the boy thinks he can wait for a couple more hours.

-

Winwin still remembers and is still pissed off. And an angry Winwin meant a sad Yuta. When Winwin is angry, Yuta has no fun. That means no kisses, no hugs, no sexy times, and most importantly no binge watching anime’s. It truly, TRULY, broke Yuta’s heart.

Winwin continued to ignore the Japanese male in favor of taking a few more pictures of his precious babies. Yuta watches as Jaehyun and Doyoung watch from inside their minivan, laughing at the elder before calling Winwin over.He could hear Johnny and Ten giggling from inside said van before Sicheng gets into it as well, followed by a jittery Taeil. Yeah Ethan was in California for a family emergency, and Taeil wasn’t handling it to well.

“Yuta, you’re driving the kids!” 

Doyoung says as he tosses the man the keys to Kun’s minivan. ‘Nobody ever wants to drive that fucking Toyota minivan’ Yuta thought to himself as he saw all the honor student bumper stickers on the hot pink vehicle. He could still remember the day he caught Chenle trading said honor stickers with Haechan for five bucks. 

“Nope, no way!” 

Yuta screeches as he tries to hand the keys to a passing Taeyong. Nobody ever wanted to drive Mama Kun’s hell on wheels, cause that meant you literally had to drive satan himself, Lee Donhyuck. 

“Nice try Nakamoto, but you can’t get yourself out of this one, you’re stuck with the monsters, deal with it!” 

Kun announces proudly, smacking Yuta’s hand away and placing his own on his hips, besides his fanny pack.

“That’s not fair, I literally have to drive around 4 horny demons and a toddler!” 

“What about Renjun and Chenle?” 

Jungwoo unnecessarily adds from the back of Taeyong’s car. He, Lucas, and Mark were all riding with his parents.

“MY BabiEs ArEn’t DeMons, AND THEY ARE NOT HORNY!!” 

Yuta gapes at the tall omega in the nice red convertible. Ten scoffs loudly, trying to hide his smile behind his palm.

“DId YoU JuSt scOFF yOu gREEn BeaN, my babies are PURE!!”

Yuta glares accusingly at the petite omega resting comfortably in Doyoung’s van.

“Yeah, right~ And Renjun just had those marks on his neck because he ran into a wall.”

Ten says sarcastically as he smiles smugly at the fuming alpha. He’d gone over to dinner at the Nakamoto’s last week, when a flustered Renjun had come back from his ‘study session’ at Jeno’s house. He still remembers his shocked expression, the boy obviously wasn’t expecting anyone to be up, because as soon as he saw his father’s eyes, his hands went straight to the hickies littering his pale neck. Ten had never felt more proud to be an uncle when he saw a blubbering Renjun coming up with excuses for the love bites on his neck.

“ I guess in a way you can say your kids did pick up something from me~”

Yuta groans then looks at the fidgety omega next to Ten.

“Well, why doesn’t Taeil drive them?”

“I’m sensitive, Yuta!” 

The small omega says before he burst into tears in Winwin’s arms.

“Now look what you did!” 

Ten says as he pats the stressed omega on his back.

—————

 

 

“Oh my GOD, I love this song!” 

Haechan yelled as he turned the volume up to IKON’s Love Scenario. He rocked his head on the beat, attempting to recreate the choreography as best as he could while sitting down. ‘23 more minutes ‘ Yuta thought to himself as he ran his fingers there his hair. 

“LooooOOve scenario~!” 

The small omega sang along, making a mic with the phone in his hand. Yuta sighed and held the steering wheel a little tighter. He looked at the rear-view mirror to see what the rest of the devils were doing. He saw his Renjun playing with the toddler as Jeno and Jaemin stared at him lovingly. He glares and turns his attention to his precious son Chenle giggling with Jisung, as the young alpha gently pushed a strand of Chenle’s hair behind his ear.

If you didn’t know, Haechan and Renjun started babysitting for one of the neighbor’s baby, Byul. He was literally one of the cutest toddlers in history, at least according to Winwin.

“You two stop staring at princess, your eye privileges are over! And Jisung if you’re doing something to my angel I will come over there and I’ll shove my foot up you-“ 

“Bobby could step on me and I would still say thank you” 

Haechan says as he continued to raise the volume up, Haechan loved IKON. He and Renjun had gone to their concert last summer, you know, before Renjun decided to get himself a man, and let’s just say the two boys got a little wild. Yuta sighed and turned the radio off completely before Haechan was able to bust his mother’s speakers. The whole car goes silent for about a whole minute, which is unsurprisingly the longest time Yuta’s ever seen the kids stay quiet.

“I’m booooooooooooored” 

Haechan yelled and Yuta smile instantly drops when he hears the nagging teenager’s voice. Byul laughs cutely from his carseat. The toddler turned to see his hyung, Jaemin, stare at Renjun with heart eyes. 

“Mine!” 

Byul says as he takes Renjun’s hand in his small chubby one. Jaemin pouts and sticks his tongue out at him. Renjun just laughed before he places a soft kiss on the three year olds cheek.

“No, he’s my b-“ 

Jeno starts to say as he looks at baby Byul.

“Jeno, think really hard about what you’re about to say” 

Yuta threatens the younger alpha as he glares at him from the driver’s seat.

“Bbeeestfriend” 

“Hey I thought you said Taeil was yours?” 

Chenle asked from the back, leaning over the car seat to look at the child. The child just nods, smugly. 

“Well, yeah he’s husband! Renjun is my princess!” 

“What about Jungwoo?” 

Haechan says, turning to look at Byul as well. 

“Well he’s my side. Kun and Taeyong are babes. Ten is my boo. Doyoung is my 2nd husband.Haechan is my sun. Chenle is my main. And Winwin is my queen”

The kid says quickly and smoothly, Jaemin stares at the little boy in awe, he was truly what Jaemin wanted to be when he was older. Yuta’s hand clenched the wheel, his knuckles turning white. 

“Hey little kid, be quiet for a second” 

“And Yuta is a witch!” 

——————

It was a long 30 minutes of traveling to the far land of IKEA, and oh how Yuta hated every single second of the ride. But thankfully, they were all there, you know alive and in one piece. Unfortunately for the alpha, Winwin was still ignoring him.

“Okay! But really! I want to keep this job. So please just act as normal as you guys can” 

Mark says as he stood in front of his whole family, he could feel all hope leave his body when he saw Jungwoo whip and accidentally hit Johnny on the back of his neck. He was about to put in his time card, but he really wanted to keep this job. He didn’t understand why he had to bring in his whole family, cause anything involving his family turned into a big mess.

“Oh! Hi, you guys must be Mark’s family... I didn’t know he’d bring the whole gang” 

A short man came in with a clip board and the regular yellow shirt Ikea workers wore. Jaehyun could already tell the guy was the manager by his tacky pants, and his navy blue fanny pack, it actually kind of reminds him of someone.

He turned back to look at the man behind him, who also wore a fanny pack and those damn awful crocs, Kun. 

“Hello! My name is Suho! I’m your sons’ manager and boss!” 

The man smiled awfully bright, but his eyes were dead and twitching as he heard ruckus from the employees behind him.

“Oh, I’m Mark’s mom!” 

Ten said as he smiled at the the slightly taller male, shaking his hand. Winwin looks over and decides to introduce himself as well. 

“I’m Sicheng, Lucas’s mom” 

Suho smiled at both of them and bowed to them, they seemed like important people, so why not. He didn’t have the chance to let anyone else introduce themselves before Johnny spoke. 

“Are those your kids?” 

Johnny asked in a shocked voice as he pointed to the three grown men fighting over a pop tart. 

“It’s mine! You egg head!” 

“Shut up shortie!” 

“Says the short one”

“I fucking hate all of you!” 

A boy with the nametag ‘Kai’ says before he starts bawling, even though he wasn’t in the fight, he was just standing on the side watching his brothers fight.

“Oh yeah, the oldest one is 304 months old” 

“Mom I’m fucking 25!” 

“I love you baby” 

Suho yelled back and ignored the groans from the men, before looking back at the confused neighbors. 

“That’s how you’re gonna turn out incest boy” 

Jaemin whispered in Jisung’s ear, making the 14 year old’s eyes widen as he hears his remark, looking at his own mom. 

“Mark, Lucas, you guys can start your shifts! And you guys can have a look around if you want” 

The group nods and watched as Mark inserts his time card. Lucas however panics as soon as he sees the machine . He takes in deep breaths in order to calm down his beating heart. ‘You’re a big boy Lucas, you can do it!’ Lucas nods at his inner self, before slamming his time card into the machine, causing the machine to break and fall.

“Maybe I should teach you how to use that first”

——————

 

 

“No way.”

Jaemin says as he looks at the youngest nod his head. They had been walking around Ikea, when the Chinese boy brought up an interesting fact.

“I did” 

Jisung says smugly as they continue to walk around the giant store.

“There’s no way you took a dump in an Ikea.”

“I did!”

“He did I saw him.” 

Chenle backs his best friend up eagerly.

“No no there’s no way!”

“Bet!”

“I just can’t believe it!” 

“Bet! Bet!” 

Jisung says as he runs to an ‘apartment’ display and went to the bathroom area. Jaemin and Chenle just laughed and followed behind him to see the action. 

Mark sighed happily as he walks around the corner, whistling to a happy tune when he saw-. 

“Oh my god he did it!”

Jaemin yelled from the bathroom, eyes widened in surprise as he looks at Jisung who nods proudly. Mark quickly runs over to see his baby brother sitting on the display toilet. 

“No!” 

Jaemin and Chenle just burst out into laughter as they watch Mark’s face turn blue. Jisung hums as he smiled, knowing he already won the bet. He looks over at his brother and smirks cockily, bedroom he tried to get up.

(Key word: Tried) 

He was stuck. The boy’s face was pale as he felt himself stuck in the seat. Jisung began to wiggle and squirm in the seat frantically, but it wouldn’t budge. Mark covered his face in second hand embarrassment, as he sees him struggle to get up. 

“Mom!” 

 

———————

 

 

“You two hide! I seek!” 

Byul said as he closed his eyes and counted while walking away from Jaemin and Haechan. Both of them nod and begin to run around the store, looking for the perfect hiding spot. Haechan began run into a display, hiding under the bed. While Jaemin shoves himself into a closet.

“Fuck” 

A voice moaned out as Jaemin shuts the door. Jaemin turned to the voice and raised a brow, just now realizing that there was someone else in the closet with with him.

“Who this be!” 

Jaemin says as he puts his arms up, ready to throw any hands if the person in there tried to attack him. 

“Jaemin?” 

“Renjun!” 

“Aw fuck! Why now!” 

“Jeno?” 

Jaemin grabs his phone to turn on the flashlight to see the two very close to eachother in the corner, The omega sitting in the alpha’s lap. Jeno had one arm under Renjun’s shirt while Jeno’s other arm was placed very low against his lower back.Jaemin gasps as he sees a big hickey on the side of Jeno’s neck.

“You guys were making out! You missed Jisung taking a dump in the display toilet”

“Jaemin get out~” 

Renjun says as he looked at Jaemin, his hand slipping away from their position of caressing Jeno’s face. Jaemin could tell the boy was frustrated by the pretty pink blush that stuck to Renjun’s face. He knew the boy was squirming in Jeno’s lap, which was another sign of impatience.

“Ah! Fine!” 

Jaemin pouts as he reached the handle. He tried pulling on it but the handle wouldn’t budge . He shook the door a bit, but the closet was locked now. Jaemin gave out a small awkward laugh as he looked over at the two. 

“There’s a problem...” 

“Jaemin! You locked us in!”

Jeno almost hit his head against the small walls, but the light from Jaemin’s phone went out. Jaemin tried turning it on, but the battery died from taking videos of Jisung stuck on the toilet. 

“Guess were stuck in here gang, what should we do first” 

“I will kill you Moon Jaemin” 

“Ah~! I’m so scared! Renjun hold me!” 

“Jeno don’t threaten him!” 

Renjun says as he moves over from Jeno’s lap and hugs Jaemin in the dark. 

“W-What is this?!”

“Thank you Injunie~” 

Jaemin says as he looks over smugly at Jeno, wrapping his arms around Renjun’s waist. Jeno just glared at him and looked over at the door, trying to open it himself. 

“Maybe if we try and push it together, it’ll open” 

The three of them nod in sync as they get on their feet and began pushing the door, but it wasn’t budging. Jeno sighed as he turned to his side and began shoving his shoulder against it. 

——————

“That kid didn’t even look for me!”

Donghyuk says as he walks around the fake apartment. He was trying to find Jaemin, if anyone was gonna win this rigged game, it was gonna be him. He walked by a big closet and sighed, eyes fulfilled as they saw Mark walking around, trying to find people to help.’ Beautiful.’

“Oh my god it’s Mark!” 

Haechan whispered to himself as he leadened against the closet. He patted his hair down and placed a hand against his hip,trying to look attractive enough to catch his attention. 

“Hey Mar-“

The boy was suddenly crushed by the closet, making him oof and scream. Mark gasped and looked over at the boy, lifting up the heavy closet. He looked down at Haechan and picked him up bridal style in his arms. Donghyuk’s eyes flutter open to look into Mark’s. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Y-Yeah” 

“Oh, okay” 

Mark says as he drops Donghyuk on the floor, making him ooof again before he continued to go help customers. Haechan pouts and dusts himself up before he gets up. He turns to the closet, ready to fight, until he hears familiar voices coming from said closet.

‘Why’d you do that! You’re not supposed to lean you dumbasses! Both of you are heavier than the closet!” 

“Yeah Jeno! Injunie is hurt now” 

“Me! You’re the one who hurt him!” 

“I’m not hurt-“ 

“He’s crying!”

“Don’t cry renjun!” 

Haechan smiled and opened the door, getting himself in the very small space and looked around. 

“Waddup fuckers”

Haechan says as he sat at one corner, the door making a loud lock sound. They all turn to look at the boy who brought in the light, and almost attacked him. Jaemin however didn’t hold himself back. 

“Why! We’re all locked in here now!” 

Jaemin says as he pinned him down and shook him by the collar. Renjun latched onto his friend and pushed Jaemin away. 

“It’s fine, we’ll just have to wait for Byul to find us!”

Haechan says cheerfully, while Jeno holds Jaemin back from attacking the omega again.  
——————

 

“Babe. Babe. Babe” 

Yuta says as Winwin checked out the small living space, completely ignoring the Japanese male. It has been 26 hours and 32 minutes since Winwin had ignored him, and Yuta was going insane. 

“Is that Nakamoto Yuta!” 

A girl screamed as she jumped and held her friend’s hand and pointed. Yuta was a famous soccer player, he played for Japan, you can kind of say he was the SHIT, at least according to Yuta. Soon more girls had heard the girl and began whispering, checking to see if it was him or not. A girl soon came rushing to Yuta, saying how handsome he looked in the finals. Soon, there was a crowd of girls that surrounded the man, asking for his number and pictures. 

“You’re so handsome!” 

“Do you think I’m pretty oppa!” 

“Are you single?!” 

Yuta laughed nervously as he tried answering the frisk, when he felt a soft hand against his own. He looked back to see a crying Winwin, pulling him away from the crowd. The girls were just lost, not knowing where their favorite soccer player went, when reality Winwin had taken Yuta into a secluded section of the store.

“Idiot”

Winwin spoke softly in Chinese as he hugged Yuta, hiding his face in his chest as he started to cry. Yuta smiled to himself and rubbed his back, letting the omega comfort himself on his chest. Yuta smiles as he lets his hands roam under Sicheng’s shirt, tracing his flat belly, as if he’s erasing his insecurities with his gentle touch.

“You’re beautiful, okay, no matter what, so don’t ever think wrong ab-“ 

But all good comes to an end. 

Yuta fell to the ground as he cupped his crotch and cried as he fell to the ground. A very angry omega stood in front of him, tears brimming to his eyes once again. 

“DONT TOUCH ME THERE YOU ASSHOLE!” 

Winwin started breaking down again, Yuta had forgotten that he was still in his preheat. The omega soon ran to go find Doyoung and Ten, leaving Yuta on the ground to remember the painful act of Winwin kneeing him in the dick.

———————

 

“Babe” 

Jaehyun spoke as he wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s waist from behind as they looked at the fake apartment. Doyoung was standing in front of a baby crib, feeling nostalgic. Memories of his tiny Jeno coming to mind making the omega smile softly at the thought of his son. He made a simple hum, showing that he was listening. 

“I want another baby.”

Jaehyun spoke as he played with the older’s hand, watching as his eyes widen. He turned to look at his husband, blushing wildly. Jaehyun just smiled as he looked down embarrassedly. 

“Jeno is getting older now, we’re still young, I want another kid!”

“Jeno still acts like a kid!”

“No he doesn’t.”

“Jae, I literally saw you bend down and tie his shoes for him last week.”

“He looked nice, I didn’t want him to get dirty.”

“So you really want a baby huh?”

Doyoung almost giggled at the thought, loving the way his alpha suddenly became romantic. It reminded him of when they were younger, when Jaehyun would say that he was the most beautiful omega he’s ever seen, while they sat in his bedroom, at 3 am. Doyoung would be cleaning up the blood on Jaehyun’s face, he had gotten into another fight. And the younger would smile as he saw how flustered the omega became by the comment.

Jaehyun nods as he picks up the omega and kissed his jaw, laughing as he saw the the cute omega try to push him away.The younger alpha places him on the bed, looking down at him, wondering how the fuck he was so luc-. 

“No!” 

“Jeno?!” 

Doyoung was quick to get up and push Jaehyun off, making the younger fall on the cold ground. The older runs to the closet, where he heard his precious baby’s voice coming from. Doyoung yanks the heavy door,opening to see Jeno,Renjun, Jaemin and Haechan stuck In the very crowded space. 

“What are you doi-is that a hickey!” 

Doyoung says as all thoughts of baby Jeno were gone now, he pulled him out by the ear. Haechan laughed nervously and awkwardly. 

“What, how did you three get in there!” 

“Mom! You were about to get another baby! That’s like a little worse version of me!” 

“You stay out of it you little horny devil!”

Doyoung screeched as a blush dusted on his cheeks, but he continued to hold him by the ear, harder. Jaehyun groaned as his ears turning red, his dreams of having another baby are now officially ruined. Jaehyun thought to himself as he saw Doyoung inspecting Jeno for more hickeys as he continued to scold him.

“Where’s Byul?!”

Renjun snapped out of the awkwardness, when all of them turn over to the omega, realizing that nobody was with the kid. 

———————

 

“Come to bed baby~” 

Jungwoo spoke in a sweet tone as he twirled his hair around his finger, one arm supporting him as laid on the bed. Lucas turned to the male, looking around as people ignored and walked pass the beds. 

“Jungwoo no-“ 

“I like a man in uniform~”

“Really? I think I look bad in yello-“ 

“Hello, customer service,”

Jungwoo brought his hand to his ear, pretending to make a call, as he looked at Lucas in the eye. 

“Yeah, I need a big strong MAN to help me test out the bed, someone named Lucas~” 

“Which one?” 

“How many are there?” 

“Well there is Kim Lucas, Small Lucas, Park Lucas, Im Lucas, an-“ 

“The only lucas I know” 

“Small Lucas?” 

“For the love of god, YOU!” 

“Oh~ why didn’t you say that I’m more than happy to help” 

Jungwoo turned himself on his stomach as he bit the tip of his thumb, an arm supporting his head, while he stretched himself out seductively.

“Well, since you asked so nicely~”

Lucas says as he starts making his way towards the bed. Only to be interrupted by a wild Kun and Taeyong walking into the display, their fingers interlocked tightly.

“Wow babe, check out this mattress!” 

Taeyong says as he sits down next to his son and begins to bounce on said mattress, completely ruining the mood for Jungwoo and Lucas.

“Ooo nice, we should really buy it, I’ve been wanting a new mattress anyway!”

Kun says happily ,spraying something on the bed before he sits down. The omega squirms around the bed and turns to face Lucas.

“Xuxi, can you help us find this mattress in the warehouse.”

Lucas smiles, failing to hide his disappointment.

“Of course uncle, right this way!” 

Lucas says as he guides his uncles to the other side of the store.

————————

‘Ngh ngh ngh hmwaaaaaaaa’ 

“Taeil baby come out.” 

Ten said as he looked into the play house from the small window. He saw Taeil crying against the tiny kitchen sink. 

“I miss my baby Jaemin! Don’t you remember when they were kids! Yuta and Winwin bought this same exact house and the kids would all play in it!” 

Taeil said as he pulled up his phone to show them his phone wallpaper. It was a picture of five year old Jaemin, after his school play, Grease, the boy was doing a cute flower pose. 

“I miss baby Jeno too!” 

Jaehyun somehow found a way to get and sniffles as he pulls up his phone and shows off his own wallpaper. It was a picture of baby Jeno’s accidental selfie, the little two year old smiling brightly at the screen, despite the awkward angle. Both omegas coo at Jaehyun’s small kid, Ten coming in as well as all three of them begin to pull up pictures of their babies’ early years. 

“Make some room for this big boy too!” 

Johnny says as he gets in through the tiny door, only to be caught on something half way through, but the others didn’t notice and they continued to talk. 

“Aw, I wanna go see my Jaemin now, Johnny get out of the way!”

“I can’t.”

“Babe move.”

“I can’t!”

“Bruh! ARE YOU FUCKIG STUCK?!”

Jaehyun bursted out laughing as he saw Johnny’s sulking face, slowly nodding, making him laugh even more. The two omegas gasp, looking for any other exits, but the only one there was, was the door. 

“Ya! Get out of the way old man!” 

A kid yelled from behind Johnny, other kids yelling ‘Yeah’ since they all wanted to have their turn in the play house. 

“I’m sorry, kid, but I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m stuck okay!” 

“Yeah, because you’re fat, old man!” 

“IM NOT FAT! YOU WANNA KNOW WHATS FAT, MY DI-“

Taeil slapped a hand over his mouth, before Johnny can say anything else shaking his head in disapproval.

“He’s not wrong though.”

Ten said as he shrugged and looked over at all three of them. 

“Hey! My kids want to go in!”

A young mother says, mostly likely 25, as she held her baby and kid to her side. Her child had been complaining that there was a butt in the front of the door.

“Lady, do you see any entrance?” 

“Only the one you are stuck in.”

“Exactly.”

“Don’t you guys know this is for little kids only?” 

The woman’s boyfriend now stands besides her, well at least they thought it was her boyfriend, they couldn’t really see outside.

“Well, I’m sorry DUDe but you’re kids need to wa-“ 

Ten says before being rudely disrupted by the alpha male. 

“How’d you guys even fit in there? This fat ass barely got his hands in!” 

Oh hell no

“Did you just call my husband a fat ass? Oh hell to the fucking no honey! I can ruin both of you at any second. Do you wanna catch these hands with yo fucking disgusting ass claws. But you can’t! Cause these nails look fine as fuck! I ain’t waisting it on some assholes! Come catch me though cause I’m not afraid to fight any hoe hun! With yo squidward lookin’ headass” 

Ten ranted as he hit his fist to his palm, while he threw insults to the couple. He was so mad, that he was actually able to get out the window, the couple gasping when they saw him. 

 

“Oh my god! Babe, You just insulted Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul!” 

The woman says as she saw the omega almost going into a full on rant, yeah the thing is he hadn’t even started. The alpha gasped, his airway clogging as he saw him. Ten, The co-owner and teacher Of Seoul Preforming Arts. Why is he so famous, well only 0.5% of people actually graduated from his advanced class. Yup... that’s one person out two hundred students. 

“Sure! They’re kids now! But don’t forget they’re going to leave you for some alpha, omega or beta as soon as they become teenagers. Look at my baby now! He went from accidentally vomiting in his own mouth to cleaning up your vomit in this fucking building! In ten years your kids are gonna go on and fly, crash and come back and do the same shit over again. Just wait, there will be a pretty face that comes around and steals them! Just wait!” 

Ten started ranting to the couple, both of them getting onto their knees and bowing to him attempting to show their regrets through their actions. The kid besides them giggling as he waved to Ten.

“Mama! It’s Ten hyung!” 

“Oh my god please don’t kill us! Our kid wants to join your dancing for tots class!” 

“They think that midget’s gonna kill them, bitch please!” 

Jaehyun wheezes as Taeil laughs along with him. A cold glare from Ten is quick to shut them up.

Both parents continue to plead as they rub their hands together begging for forgiveness. Ten scoffed and looked at the cute kid who just smiled up at him. 

“I’ll try and forget you’re faces! But don’t ever talk about my husband like that again!” 

Ten said and watched as the parents nod and run out of the store, thanking the gods that they didn’t have to face the fury of Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul and well the entire dancing community. 

“Fuck babe, that was hot, but I’m still lowkey stuck!” 

“Ha I’m free bitches!!”

Taeil was finally able to get out because of his small frame, but gasped as he saw Jaehyun try the same stunt, only to get stuck halfway through the kitchen window. 

“Aw fuck” 

“Hey, your ass is pretty nice.”

“Johnny I feel really uncomfortable when you talk about my butt like that.”

“What else I’m I supposed to say when it’s right in front of my face! Plus that was a compliment!”

“Thanks I’ve been doing squats with Haechan and Kun~”

_____________________

“What about him?”

Haechan asks as he savors his ice cream cone and pointed to a handsome employee.

“Solid 10/10.”

Jungwoo says as he takes another spoonful of his frozen yogurt, eyes roaming along the boy’s body appreciatively . They were sitting in another one of those display rooms. This time there was a bunk bed, Haechan and Renjun sat on the bottom couch bunk, while Jungwoo laid on his stomach from the top bunk. Saying he could feel how proud god was from his spot up above. 

Renjun smiled, he held his popsicle as he started to reply to the picture of Jisung and Chenle Jeno had sent to him. Haechan turned to look at him and smacked his phone away as soon as he saw the contact name, making the other omega pout. You see, Haechan likes Jeno, hell Haechan loves Jeno, but as soon as the handsome alpha gets between Hyuck and Injunnie times, that’s when they begin to have a problem. Renjun is the most important person in Haechan’s life, he’s his best friend, he loves him to death, so he has a hard time sharing him. Not only has he had to share Renjun with their whole family, but now he had to share Renjun exclusively with Jeno for the past year and a half. It was bad when he had to share Renjun when he and Jeno were just ‘friends’, so imagine how bad it is now that they’re actually dating.

“What do you think?” 

“Mmm, 7/10.”

Haechan and Jungwoo both gasp as they look at him in shock, only leaving the other omega confused. 

“You clearly have no taste in men, Renjun.” 

“Well I have a boyfriend-“ 

“True, but you two stopped being hot a long time ago.”

Renjun gasped as he turned to look at his best friend, clearly offended by what he said.

“What do you mean, we’re hot!” 

“Eh you, I’m not so sure about, but your boyfriend is.”

Haechan said as he points to Jeno and Jaemin laughing at some animal videos they put on the tv. Many omegas (both boys and girls) giggled and began to crowd around the two alphas without them noticing.

“What the fuck do you mean I’m hot as hell!” 

Renjun said angrily as his eyes flickered between his best friend and the growing crowd of omegas surrounding his boyfriend.

“Hey don’t get angry, it’s perfectly normal. You got comfortable, so you just don’t try anymore!” 

Haechan says as Jungwoo snickers, he starts to climb down the steps, wanting to be closer to the drama that was about to unfold.

“ExCuSE mE!”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, that just means that you’re confident enough in your relationship. You know cause he likes you because of your personality and shit.”

“Fuck my personality! I’m hot and I’m not too comfortable!”

“Injun, I saw you popping Jeno’s pimple this morning.”

Haechan deadpanned as his brother died from laughter.

“SORRY for CaRIng about my boyfriend’s hygiene! But that doesn’t mean I’m too comfortable!”

“I don’t even go near Lucas when he doesn’t wash his hands, I’ve seen you kiss Jeno after he ate a candy from the ground. Bish you too comfortable.”

Jungwoo adds unnecessarily from besides Renjun. The shortest omega glares at the two siblings.

“Fuck you, I’m hot!”

“Gorgeous, yes. Beautiful, of course. Sexy, all the time. But hot, mmm not so much.”

“What the fuck! What am I to you then huh?”

Renjun asks exasperated, turning to look at his best friend.

“Mm 8 out of 10 would bang.”

“How can you not see me as hot! I see you as a fucking god!” 

Renjun cries obviously offended by his best friend’s rating, and Jungwoo‘s laughter wasn’t really helping the short omega calm down. 

“Aw, thanks babe, but look at the shit you’re wearing!” 

Renjun madly gets ups to look down at his outfit. You can say Renjun had some what of a culture shock, when he finally realized what he was wearing. He had on an oversized moomin hoodie ( that he stole from Jeno’s closet), a fanny pack (for Byul), boyfriend jeans, and some sneakers.

“Like, why do you even own boyfriend jeans! You’re not the hoe I though you were! You use to look hella cute with your little outfits and now look at you!” 

“These clothes don’t make me less of the hoe that I was!” 

“Yeah right!” 

“Oooh~ You wanna go Lee Donghyuck?” 

“Come at me hoe, or should I say non-hoe!”

“That wasn’t even clever!”

Jungwoo squealed delighted as he grabbed a chair, smirking at the two boys when he sat down in front of them.

“This will be fun, let’s prove who’s the biggest hoe! You both have the whole day to get as many phone numbers as you can! But here’s the catch it only employees count. Oh and the loser has to dress like their parents for a day!”

“Oh, this will be so easy!” 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” 

“I don’t need his permission, besides he knows I’d never cheat on him, I love him too much.”

Renjun smiled sweetly to Donghyuck who was fake gagging at the omega’s cute comment. Renjun winks before going inside the bathroom to change. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To go change.”

“You don’t have clothes..... oh my god that’s why you have that fucking Fanny pack right?” 

“Screw Byul, bitch!” 

Renjun says as he walks backwards sticking out his tongue while simultaneously flipping the two omegas off.

“Fuck you, Nakamoto!”

———————————

“This is the life bitches!!”

Kun says as he takes out the wine bottle from his fanny pack. Kun is actually an owner of a fancy wine establishment named ‘Tipsy’. Winwin, Doyoung, and Taeyong cheer as Kun takes out four cups, plastic, from Byul’s backpack. 

“You know, sometimes, alphas drive me nuts!” 

Doyoung slurred as he took another sip from the plastic cup, bringing his hand up to his neck, making a slicing motion. Really only Winwin nodded, since Taeyong and Kun couldn’t relate. They all felt bad for Doyoung, at least Winwin had Renjun and Chenle, but Doyoung was stuck with two alphas all day everyday, Kun and Taeyong couldn’t even think of the horrors the other must face.

“Jaehyun wants me to have another baby!?! Like are you gonna carry it! And if my god if it’s another alpha male I’m out. I already have to deal with Jeno’s horny ass, now he wants me to deal with another brat! Aish!” 

“I know, I’m so glad I got two omegas as well, I don’t know what’d I do if I was stuck with only Lucas and Yuta!”

“Honestly Jaehyun said to be sensitive since Jeno’s going through his ruts, but bitch what about me!”

He spoke again as he looked at his empty wine glass and poured himself another. 

“Mh! You know! They don’t care about your feelings at all! He made me have three kids and still grabbed my belly and said I was chubby! I’m a fucking model, what did he expect my reaction to be, I’m supposed to fucking look good!”

Winwin says as he slowly starts sobbing, already drunk. You make ask, why is he so drunk, well because Sicheng is a lightweight, the man can get drunk off of eggnog and still drop it low at parties!The omegas all gasp as they start commenting on what Winwin had said.

“When I see him, I swear I’m going to beat his ass.”

The omegas cheer for him as he pours himself another drink, nothing bad will happen, they say, you’ll be fine they say. 

15 minutes in, and they’re still sitting on an Ikea couch, watching whatever program was on the TV while chatting and drinking wine. Winwin however had a little too much wine, his emotional state didn’t really help the situation. The tall omega decided to go dance along with the music in the radio section of the store, soon all the other omegas joined him.

“Boots with the fur. WITH THE FUR!” 

The small group sang along as the danced to the song, not giving a fuck about the people who walking by. Sometimes people would join them and dance, sometimes they just stared. Whatever it was, Mark didn’t care cause he was now standing in front of his four drunk uncles, who were dancing around as the song played loudly. His eyes widened when he saw a new side of his uncle Kun he’d never seen before. 

His uncle Kun.  
The one that wears too much sunscreen and tropical crocs, was now dancing on Taeyong. Mark never thought he could see the resemblance between Kun and his two sons, but after seeing his uncle grind on Taeyong he thinks he could see how they’re all related. His eyes widening even more as he watches his uncle Taeyong grab the shorter omega by the waist and pull him into a different room. His uncle Doyoung left to go find his husband, ready to tell him off. Meanwhile, only Winwin remained, still drunk, and still dancing.

Yuta sighed as he saw his husband giggle and dance around. Yuta loved a drunk Winwin, but he didn’t necessarily want to deal with a handsy husband at Ikea. 

“Hey Cutie~ My name is Dong Sicheng!~ But you can call me Winwin!” 

Winwin said as he wrapped his arms around Yuta’s neck. Yuta sighed and took away his cup of wine. He tried to separate himself from the drunk omega, only to be clinged on to tighter by his mate.

“No~ I wanna dance.”

“Babe you’re drunk.”

“No.I’m.Not.”

“Tell the time.”

Yuta says as pulls up his wrist to Sicheng’s line of sight, allowing the man to see his watch. 

“I.Am.Not.Drunk.”

Winwin says angrily as he holds Yuta’s wrist closer to his face.

“You’re so drunk right now oh my god-“ 

“And you’re so cute.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Yuta said confidently as Winwin let out another string of giggles. The omega grabbed the alpha’s hands and placed them on his waist, making the alpha wrap his arms around him.

“Come on, don’t you miss this.”

“Miss what?”

Yuta said as he slowly rocked them back and froth to the music. Winwin just groans and buries his head in the alpha’s neck.

“Me.”

“Of course I miss you baby, you’re all I think about!”

Yuta says as he lifts his husband’s head up and places a soft peck against his lips. The kiss was only meant to last a few seconds, but Winwin pulled him back in, deepening the kiss, not that Yuta was complaining.

“I miss you too.”

Winwin says finally breaking away from the kiss.

“Yeah?”

Yuta ask self consciously as he stares down at his shoes, a soft blush adorning his face. The alpha feels fingers beneath his chin, forcing him to look up at his smiley omega. 

“Mmmhmm~ but there’s other things that I really miss about you~”

Yuta’s eyes widen when he hears what the omega hotly whispered in his ears. He can  
feel the omega’s hands roaming around his body until they stop to rest at his waistband. 

And that’s how they ended up like this. The dance started innocently enough, but after Sicheng’s comment, let’s just say things got a little heated. And somehow now they’re making out against a wall. Yuta’s hands under Winwin’s shirt, while the omega plays with his hair, pulling on it softly every now and then. Yeah they were both very deprived of ‘sexy times’ since Sicheng was ignoring the elder.

“Nooo!” 

Lucas screamed as he saw his parents heatedly make out up against the wall. He’d been called in by Mark on the walkie talkie.

“You said it was an emergency!”

Lucas said as he tried to ignore the scene in front of him.

“It is!”

Mark says as his eyes widen when he hears a soft moan coming out of his uncle Winwin’s mouth. He could see the hands of his uncle Yuta roaming down lower, and lower until he reached the omega’s butt, groping it shamelessly in public. 

“That’s my mother, you PErvErt!”

Lucas screeches when his sees his dad’s tongue enter Winwin’s willing mouth. Lucas is quick to run and tackle his father down.

“Xuxi!” 

———————————

 

Renjun was running around the store charming people with his orange crop top hoodie and black high waisted shorts. Everyone was watching the beautiful omega with his knee high socks and beat up converses, and Lucas hated it. He watched as his coworkers drooled over his baby brother, checking out his ass as he talked to Felix on the other side of the store. 

“Wow, hey Lucas, Renjun is your brother right?” 

Minho asked as he continued to watch the omega bounce around Felix.

“Yeah, he’s MY BABY BROTHER.” 

Lucas responded through gritted teeth as he watched Moonbin lean forward, trying to get a better view of his brother.

“You wouldn’t happen to have his number, right?”

“I’m not giving you his number, you ugly rat!”

“Hey! No need to throw insults! Besides if you don’t wanna give it to me I understand, I know I’m a plaaya!”

Lucas just looks at Minho in disgust, he couldn’t believe these earthworms found his brother attractive.

“Please, y’all don’t got any taste, if you want a real snack, you should check out Jungwoo.”

Lucas says proudly, showing off his boyfriend.

“Hey, you’re right! Jungwoo is pretty hot!”

Moonbin says as his attention finally shifts from his brother’s ass to his boyfriend’s.

“GOD DAMNIT!!!”

Both the boys continue to shift their eyes between his brother and his boyfriend. ‘You can do this Lucas just think, THINK!’ the boy thought himself. He just needed to find someone else to distract the two horn balls.

“You know who’s really hot, my uncle Taeyong! Now that’s a real 10 out of 10!” 

Lucas said in a loud voice hoping to get the two boys attention.

“God, what the fuck is wrong with you kid?!” 

Taeil said as he looked at Lucas with a mixture of disgust and curiosity. If Lucas were paying more attention, he would’ve noticed his sweet, sweet uncle Taeil around the corner.

“Oh come on!!”

———————

Haechan clenched his jaw, wanting to shove all the comments he made back into his mouth. Renjun was going to win and the short omega knew it himself too. For the love of god, he looked hot again. Renjun always looked hot though, even when he was dressed like a bum, I mean the boy had to be hot if he got Jung Jeno to be his boyfriend. Haechan knew that he was hot, it’s just that, whenever the omega did put in any effort into his appearance, he’d have all the alpha’s around the area down on their knees. Honestly it was unfair, Donghyuck thought to himself. Curse that fanny pack, he thinks yet again. 

He had 23 phone numbers. 23 FUCKING PHONE NUMBERS!!

Donghyuk watched as the boy made his way towards a good looking employee who seemed to be struggling with something he broke.

“Hey!” 

“Oh- H-Hi” 

“I’m-“ 

“Nakamoto Renjun?” 

“Oh shit-“ 

The older was surprised to hear his own name come out of the handsome boy’s mouth.

“Oh, fuck, sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out. I’m Hyunjin, Hyunjin Bang .My family goes to see your dance recitals almost all the time.” 

“Oh! You’re Han’s brother!” 

“You know my brother?” 

“He’s in my dance team, he always tells me that his whole family comes.” 

“Oh, yeah he’s my younger brother, well.. 3 minutes younger actually.” 

“You guys really don’t look alike to be honest, even though you guys are quadruplets.”

“Yeah, I’m glad I didn’t have his face though!”

Hyunjin says as he pushed Felix who was passing by him with some display pillows. The boy pretended to square up before flipping him off and laying down on the couch with said display pillows.

“C’mon, Han’s face isn’t that bad.”

“Yeah, but don’t you think mine’s better though?”

Hyunjin said as he smirked and raised a eyebrow at the pretty omega. Never in his life did Renjun think he would ever meet a person flirtier than Haechan or himself, but life’s full of surprises. ‘What the fuck?’ the omega thought to himself confused yet filled with admiration.

“Nah, your little Seungmin is the cutest to me.” 

“Ah shit you’re right.”

Haechan watched as the two continued to talk, laugh and even argue for a tad of a second. He sighed as he hit his head against the wall, wanting to scream. He knew he was going to lose the bet. He was ready for a whole day of wearing his father’s clothes, his ugly, horrendous clothes. 

“How is his boyfriend okay with this! He got numbers from twenty three guys already!” 

 

“I mean... threesome?I don’t know what that kid likes!” 

“What the fuck are you talking about...? Did you snort a fun dip packet?”

Haechan asks his older brother as he turned to see his brother’s nose stuffed in a fun dip packet.

“...no.”

“You’re a mess.”

He says as he watches Jungwoo pout and wipe the excess powder off his nose.

“Why don’t you just bring Jeno here then?”

Donghyuck’s eyes light up as he looked at his high omega brother and jumped around. 

“That’s it!” 

________________

“Boop.” 

Doyoung giggled as he tapped his finger on his husband’s nose. Yes, his lovely husband was still stuck in the play house kitchen window. The omega sat in front of Jaehyun, only to make fun of the situation Jaehyun was in.

“Babe, I get it, it’s funny but please get me out-“ 

“Boop!” 

“Babe-“ 

“Boop.” 

Jaehyun sighs as he was booped on the nose again, wondering when the fuck he was gonna get unstuck. 

“I wanna give you birthday kisses~~” 

“Babe it’s not my birthday!” 

“Thirty Three kisses for you young man~~” 

“Way to make me feel bad about my age.” 

Jaehyun pretended to hate it when Doyoung just ignored his comment and began kissing him all over his face. But by the fifth one, he couldn’t help but smile. 

“And Thirty Three~~~” 

Doyoung sings as he place his lips against his alpha’s, staying there for a second. To be honest, Jaehyun was too in love with the omega to be embarrassed about getting kissed and treated like a baby in front of strangers ( ok maybe he was a bit embarrassed ). 

“Have I ever told you, that you’re the most beautiful omega I’ve ever seen?” 

“Yes~” 

Johnny spoke from the other side of house, he too was stuck, but in the front door.

“Shut the fuck up Johnny!”

“You guys were being so cute, way to ruin the moment Jaehyun!” 

“Yeah that was grossly cute.” 

Yuta spoke as he and Taeil added butter to Johnny’s sides, hoping he’ll get unstuck soon. 

“You shouldn’t be talking Nakamoto!” 

Jaehyun responded, why was he getting all this bullshit, when Yuta was the definition of being whipped.

“Do YoU WAnna FiGht ?!”

Yuta was on the edge, wasn’t having the best day. He was tackled by his son, kicked in the crotch by his husband, and now he had to rub butter on his friend’s sides for the past 20 minutes. To say Yuta was having a terrible day wouldn’t be too off.

 

“Wow! That oppa is so cute!” 

A group of little girls who wanted to play in the house commented, looking at the stuck Jaehyun. Yup, the mob of little monsters who wanted to play in the house still hadn’t left the scene.

“Hey, Hey, get a man your age, he’s mine!” 

Doyoung slurred like a brat as he hugged his husband’s neck possessively. Jaehyun swear he felt like his ears were on fire.

“Can’t you share?”

The little girl pouted cutely at the omega.

“Honey, you can’t share a $50,000 dollar ring with four year olds!” 

“Who gave this man wine?” 

Ten said as he looked down at Doyoung, who was still fighting with the group of four year olds. Yuta sighed as he looked up Ten and then turned to look at Winwin who was ecstatic about Byul’s light up shoes.

“Again, Byul, Again!”

Sicheng demanded as Byul blushed a pretty pink and stomped his feet again, sending the omega off into another fit of giggles. Yuta watched as the little boy turned to look at him and smirked smugly at him.

“What the fuc-“

“Yuta answer me, you’re the only other person who’s sober and isn’t stuck in a fucking play house!”

“Sorry, what was your question again?”

Yuta was pretty sure he had a concussion from that side tackle Lucas had given him earlier.

“What little slut gave these dumb bitches wine?”

Ten said as he pointed at the three drunk omegas around the play house. Winwin now sprawled across the floor tying Johnny’s shoelaces together, Doyoung the began to make out with Jaehyun ignoring the crowd of children surrounding them, and Taeil stoped rubbing butter on Johnny’s sides in favor of rubbing it on himself.

“Taeil’s not drunk.”

Yuta whispered to himself as he looked towards the omega concerned.

“What?”

The omega says when he feels Yuta staring at him.

“Kun.”

Yuta sighed, finally answering Ten’s question, he didn’t even bother questioning Taeil, he was too tired to deal with more bullshit.

“That little RAT! He didn’t even share, sad face.”

“Why are you talking like that?”

Johnny asked his husband from inside the play house.

“What do you mean? That’s how all the kids talk these days, sad face, heart eyes, smiling pile of poop.”

“No babe, those are emoticons!”

“Emoticons? What the fuck are those?”

“Remember from the Emoji Movie?”

Yuta sighed blocking out the rest of the couple’s conversation and continued to rub butter on Johnny again. He just wanted to go home, Yuta was pretty sure Lucas and Mark could handle the rest of their work day on their own. The Japanese man looked up at all the TVs that had been switched to ‘Today’s Hot Couple!’, a series everyone hated in Ikea. It was literally any couple just walking by. He watched as the crowd of people all cooed at the cute couple on the screen. 

‘What the fuck?’ Yuta’s eyes widen as he sees the ‘couple’ on the screen. It was Jisung... and his precious baby, Chenle. He squeezed the butter so hard, it was hardly useful now, but the stupid butter didn’t matter anymore, that was his baby. He felt his anger grow as the screen showed his son placing a sweet kiss to his neighbor’s cheek, while the young alpha held his hand as they roamed around IKEA . 

“It’s Chenle~ look!” 

Winwin said as he pointed towards the TV and giggled, looking as the two teens continued being cute, until they saw the camera, both the boys obviously shook. 

“This is for your son!” 

Yuta said as he got up and raised his leg, kicking Johnny so hard on the ass, he fell forward, making the house fall to the ground with him. Jaehyun also collapsing with the house, but at least he was free now. The scene was truly, truly tragic.

“Yes!” 

Johnny shouts as he stood up on the broken door and raised his arms above his head. The people who walked around just whispered as they saw him, laughing a bit when they noticed the giant rip in his pants. 

“Haha! Kiss my ass little kid, I’m not a fat ass!”

“Says the fatass!”

“Hey, pal do you let your kid talk like this?Huh!” 

“Johnny! Did you not just see your son kissing my innocent baby on the screen!” 

“Oh shit, get some Jisung!” 

“I’m going to fucking murder you one day!” 

________________

“Stop right there you little dipshit you’re wrong!”

Jaemin yelled at Chenle as he and Jisung smiled smugly at him and Jeno. The little shits had the audacity to claim that they were the bestest best friend’s out of the four. ‘Ha! They wished!’

“Did I stutter? You heard me you little biotch, I said me and Jisung are way better best friends than you two!”

“Ha! You’re funny, but I’m pretty sure me and Jeno are the bestest best friend’s out there!”

“He’s right, me and Jaemin know everything about each other!”

Jeno boast, backing up Jaemin.

“Yeah, he’s right, I even know Jeno’s condom size!”

“Yea-, Jaemin no.”

“Sorry, a little too far?”

“Yeah, just a bit.”

“Anyways, that doesn’t mean anything! Me and Jisung are still the closest!” 

Chenle says throwing his arm around Jisung’s shoulders to prove a point.

“Well, yeah that’s just cause y’all wanna sleep with each other!”

Jaemin says loudly as he watches the two ‘best friends’ separate awkwardly. Both the boys turning bright red when they heard the alpha’s comment.

“N-no we don’t.”

Jisung said very unconvincingly. Nobody in the display room really believing the teenaged boy.

“Best friends aren’t supposed to wanna sleep with each other!”

Jeno added smugly, watching as the two boys turned an even darker shade of red.

“Yea- wait, you wouldn’t wanna fuck me?”

Jaemin asked in a betrayed voice as he turned to face his best friend.

“I mean, if Renjun wasn’t there, I guess-“

“Okay, okay, but what if Renjun was there?”

“Huh? I never really thought of it that way-“

“Can we please stop talking about my brother, and get back to the serious business here!”

“Oh yeah, in conclusion, me and Jeno are the bestest best friends.”

“Fine then prove it!”

Jisung says as he watches the two older alpha’s shrug and nod.

“How?”

“A trust fall.”

 

10 minutes later.

 

“Dude I’ll catch you.”

Jeno says with his arms spread out wide as he looked up at Jaemin who was on top of a very high shelve. Jaemin looked down, the fall was pretty far from the ground, he wasn’t dumb enough to trust his best friend at the moment. They had to fight on who were better best friends, Chensung or Nomin. So here they were, Jaemin ontop of a shelve while Jeno tried to calculate where he would fall. While Chenle sat on Jisung’s lap, feeding him some chips as they watched the scene before them. ‘Best friends my ass!’

“Nah, I’m gonna fucking dislocate my foot!” 

“Not if I catch you!” 

“Promise you’ll catch me?” 

“Yes, I’ll always catch you, no matter what!”

“No homo though?” 

“No homo.”

“You’re both homos....”

Chenle pouts from on top of Jisung, staring at the duo in disgust. Jaemin sighed as he looked down at Jeno who had a wide smile, man, did he really trust this idiot? ‘Eh, why not.’

“Do a Flip!”

Jisung yelled and laughed as he saw Jaemin nod, determained to make him and Jeno the kings of best friends, I mean if he was gonna fall, he might aswell fall in style. He took some steps back before doing a flip and falling into the air. 

“Yeet!” 

“Oh shit he on x-games mode!”

Jisung yelled again. 

“Jeno! There’s someone flirting with Renjun!” 

“What!” 

Jeno said as he turned around to face Haechan, who took his wrist and dragged him to where Renjun was.

Kun cleared his throat as he made his way out of the closet, trying to fix his ruined hair, Taeyong,not far behind him, doing the same. Both omegas smiled at eachother, placing a finger on their lips to show that what happened in the closet, will stay in the closet. The couple giggles as they interlock their fingers.

Kun was having an amazing day, he didn’t think it could get any better. The two walked with a happy bounce to their step, until they saw Chenle and Jisung. The cute teenagers were recording something in front of them, being as adorable as ever. Kun squealed and began to run towards the cute teens, Taeyong letting go of his hand when Haechan and Jeno bumped into him. It all happened too fast, Taeyong couldn’t even warn his husband about the falling teenager right above his head.

“Babe!” 

“Hi Lele! Hi Jisu-“ 

“Yeet!” 

The next thing Taeyong sees is a shocked yet relieved Jaemin, and a groaning Kun under him.

“Holy shit, I’m still alive! Thanks uncle Kun, you’re a real one!”

The poor omega just groaned in response.

“Jaemin!” 

____________________

“Look! He’s right there, Jeno! He’ll steal your man!” 

Haechan says as he points to Hyunjin and Renjun who continued to laugh. Jeno was never one to get jealous easily, he was the sweet boyfriend. The kind of boyfriend who always smiles at you, the kind that wouldn’t even hurt a fly, or at least that’s what Haechan thought. The boy turns to look at Jeno, watching as the alpha’s Prince Charming good looks change into something much more darker as jealousy flashed through his eyes. And, holy shit Haechan was kinda into that.

He sees the alpha’s smile drop, before Jeno moves quickly, like a predator hunting it’s prey in seconds. He makes his way over to Renjun, snaking his arms around his waist as he laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, smiling sweetly towards Hyunjin. 

“Hi baby~”

Renjun coos as he looked back a bit to see his handsome boyfriend, kissing his cheek immediately. Jeno shifts his face slightly and places a much deeper kiss against his lover’s lips.It’s amazing what a single outfit could turn someone into, Haechan thought. 

“Hey babe, Hey... Hyunjin?” 

Jeno said after he finally pulls away from a breathless Renjun, he raises his eyebrow as he read Hyunjin’s name tag pinned on his brightly colored shirt. The taller male instantly nodded, feeling uncomfortable and awkward standing in front of the couple. Jeno smiles at him again, placing a possessive hand against Renjun’s exposed flat stomach, running his hand along the soft skin.

“U-Uhm Hey... Jeno?” 

“Oh, you know my name?” 

“Yes Hyung, were in the same soccer team... You came over my house last week.”

Hyunjin tried to smile, trying to find something else to do other than... well you know stare at the hand that was caressing the omega.

“Oh yeah, right, how silly of me!”

Jeno said as he buried his face in Renjun’s neck, placing soft kisses there.

“O-oh yeah.”

Hyunjin said distractedly as his eyes followed the kisses Jeno was leaving along Renjun’s neck.

“Oh! But back to what I was saying, you should watch Yuri on Ice, if you like Free! It’s about ice skaters... I know it might not be interesting to soccer players but-“ 

Renjun continues the conversation they were having before his clingy alpha joined them.

“Oh! I love ice skaters! Many people don’t think it’s a sport, but it’s actually really amazing what they can do! Like Yuzuru Hanyu-“ 

“You like Yuzuru Hanyu !”

“Yeah, he’s my favorite ice skater.” 

“That’s so cool! He’s my favorite too!”

Jeno grumbled into Renjun’s shoulder as he heard them talk of something he’s never heard about.Dancing on ice! Is that even a sport, Jeno thought to himself as he continued to give his boyfriend soft kisses.

“Yeah, I’ve always liked him, ever since I started dancing when I was younger, he just looked so cool on TV!”

“Ah! You like to dance Hyunjin ?” 

“Yeah, actually, I practice after you guys are done using the dance room and I’m done with soccer practice.”

“Why don’t you join the dance team ?” 

“I’m not sure, soccer takes up too much of my time, I really don’t know.

“It seems like you like dance more... no?” 

“I do, I wish I could join, but my dad wanted me to join soccer, now I don’t know what to do, I have a passion for both now.”

“Mmm, how about you do a dance recital with me! I’m sure Mrs.Han would let you, She doesn’t really mind.”

“R-really?” 

Jeno watched as the younger male blushed as he looked down at Renjun, smiling like an idiot. Oh how Jeno hated handsome idiots that smiled at his boyfriend like he hung the stars. ‘Only I can smile at him like that!’ he thought to himself, childishly.

“Yeah really!”

“Well, that’s great!” 

The younger continued to smile, causing Jeno to kiss the spot he knew Renjun was weak to.

“A-ah, Jeno!”

Renjun turned to scold his boyfriend, only to have his embarrassment melt away when his boyfriend sent him an innocent smile. The elder just cooed softly at his boyfriend’s cuteness before placing a quick peck on his lips. Hyunjin was once again a little uncomfortable with the couple’s pda but was saved by his brother’s deep voice from across the room.

“Oi Mate! Help me with this!” 

Felix yelled towards Hyunjin as he pointed to the 6 boxes that were piled, a sweaty Felix could only carry one box. Hyunjin nods as he turns to look at Renjun and Jeno, smiling widely. 

“Uhm, I gotta go do my job, see you at school Renjun .” 

“Mkay, I expect to see you at dance practice, Hyunjin !”

Renjun smiled, making the younger become a flustered nodding mess. Jeno almost growled at the boy, but the taller male left quickly to help Felix. The black haired alpha held his omega tighter, as he turned him around, and pushed their bodies together, leaving no space in between. He growls lowly before grabbing Renjun by the waist and continues to kiss him fiercely, pushing him down on the display bed they were standing by. ‘Innocent my ass!’ Haechan thinks to himself as he watches the moaning Renjun wrap his legs around the alpha’s waist, bringing them closer together.

“Well shit might as well pee on him already, damn!”

Haechan said from his spot, not that far away from the couple, since he saw everything. 

“What! Why aren’t you mad?!”

Haechan spoke again as he placed his hands on his hips, a little disappointed knowing he already lost the bet. The boy was ready to pull the couple apart himself , before Jeno pulled away from a dazed Renjun.

“How did this even happen?”

“He said I wasn’t hot!”

“What!?” 

Jeno looked at Donghyuk, the boy was confused, because in what world would ANYONE call his boyfriend not hot. 

“Well it’s true, ever since you guys started dating, he started dressing like a bum! So we made a bet to see who could get most phone numbers!”

“Jwkskqksn what?! He doesn’t dress like a bum, he just likes being comfortable! Babe, how many numbers did you get?” 

“Twenty Four!” 

“Boom, Bitch! Who’s not hot now, Haechan?!”

Jeno boasted as he threw a smug smile at Haechan.

“Still Renjun?”

“Really, ‘cause that’s not what these 24 numbers are saying!”

Jeno smirks as he and Renjun high five triumphantly. 

“I swear you two share one fucking brain cell!!”

Haechan says as he turns away from the nauseating couple.

—————————

“This is great! Just GREAT!”

Suho exclaims with his limbs in the air, his arms expressing exactly how he was feeling. He stood infront of Mark and Lucas, it was the end of their first day, and let’s just say it was a long ass ride. All the employees lowkey were shocked to see the scene in front of them, the duo actually broke Suho on their first day on the job. It was pretty surprising, ‘cause Suho usually always broke by the second week. 

“You guys got 37 complaints! You guys broke store property, including the play house in the kid section, and damaged a $899 closet! Two of your parents almost made a sex tape in our janitor’s room! While the other two sucked faces in front of CHILDREN! Mark your little brother shitted in a display toilet! Lucas your younger brother flirted with all of employees and then made out with his boyfriend on a display bed!Oh, and your neighbor snorted five packs of Fun Dip without paying and jumped all over the mattresses! And that fucking kid fell from one of our shelves! Why!” 

Mark and Lucas both look down, not sure if they’re disappointed in themselves, or their families.

“Well, to be fair, those two aren’t our parents.”

Mark added quietly from besides Lucas, who was still looking down in shame.

“Mark, you’re fired!” 

“What?!”

Mark’s head flew up and looked up at his already ex-boss. He shook his head and tried to explain things, not caring if he had to call anyone out in the process. He was a good worker! Better than Felix, Hyunjin, Moonbin or Minho, and especially Lucas. He actually got more compliments from customers in a day, than any of those apes would ever receive in a month.

“Please, manager hyung !” 

Mark tried to convince him that he was a good employee, almost falling on his knees in front of Suho.

“I’m sorry Mark, it’s just that a lot of people liked Lucas!” 

Tragic. 

“But-“ 

“Is there a problem here?” 

Doyoung says as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s and Lucas’s necks protectively, staring down at Suho. Suho’s eyes widen as the familiar male glares at him.

“Oh my god! Th-There’s no p-problem here, Ju-Jung Doyoung!”

Doyoung smiled nicely at him, thanking the lords that he was recognized by the short beta.Well, He was a solo singer, famous in the K-Drama field. He made a lot of OSTs for dramas, and participated in many collaborations with rappers, making a lot of money for his entertainment company.He had a pretty big fandom if he does say so himself. 

“So, Suho.... what was it you said, something about Mark’s job, Huh?” 

Doyoung says as he raised a brow and secretly read his name tag. He watched as Suho’s face lit up and turned a tomato red. 

“N-nothing, just telling him what a great employee he is! But how’d you know my name, do you remember me from your fan meet! I was the one with the giant hat!”

“Oh- I remember everyone! It was nice meeting you again! But I think it’s time for us to go home, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah! Of course! You guys should get some ice cream on your way out, it’s on the house! Oh- right see you on Monday boys!”

A star struck Suho smiles dreamily at Doyoung, already forgetting he fired Mark.

“Great, Thank you~” 

Doyoung smiles kindly at the beta, and continued to talk to him as he motioned to the others to go behind his back. Jaehyun however, just wrapped his arms around Doyoung, while his omega continued to talk with the beta, pulling off the same shit Jeno had done earlier.

“Wow, like father, like son!”

Haechan said to Jeno as they both watched the awkward scene. Renjun pouts and looks up confused at his friends and then at his uncles.

“What do you mean, Nono isn’t possessive!”

Renjun says, still oblivious to his boyfriend’s earlier behavior.

“ArE YoU dumB?!”

————————

 

“Jisung! Chenle!” 

Yuta yells, looking around the isles, trying to find the two youngest. It was finally time to go home, and Yuta was ready to yeet out of there, even if that meant leaving Jisung and his little baby behind.

He was roaming around the store, looking for the two teens, when soft noise caught his attention. It was like a giggle and a whine together, and it was HIGHKEY weird, Yuta didn’t sign up to get spooked tonight.

Yuta saw two bodies on the other side of the isle, he could only see through a space between two platter display. He saw as a small boy, hair covered by his hoodie, holding hands with a taller male. He watched as the taller latter had to bend a bit just to place a kiss on the smaller’s cheek. The scene caused Yuta to break into a smile, he couldn’t help it he loved love.

That is as long as his babies weren’t involved.

“Oppa~” 

The smaller male giggled as the older(?) boy placed another kiss on his nose. The taller male just laughed as he heard him, kissing the top of the smaller boy’s hand.

“You sound so cute when you call me Oppa , LeLe!”

Yuta’s eyes widen as he heard his son’s nickname. His youngest son? HIS YOUNGEST SON JUST CALLED HIM OPPA! That fetus WASN’T EVEN OLDER THAN HIS SON! 

“Come on, stop messing around, can you tell me what it is?”

Maybe it was someone else, Yuta was probably still paranoid from that time he caught Jungwoo sneaking out of Lucas’s room. He was probably jumping to conclusions, he didn’t even have evidence to prove it was his son. But-

“Fine, I’ll tell you, a rut is-“

“Noo!”

The two figures look up quickly, showing their faces to Japanese alpha. It was Jisung and Chenle!

“Dad?”

“U-uncle Yuta, we were just-“ 

Jisung says before he gets up and starts sprinting away, not even bothering to finish his sentence. Yuta stands there for a second, looking at his son in shock before chasing down the alpha, who was probably already hiding behind Ten.

Chenle wonders if he’s ever gonna get a boyfriend at this rate. 

————

The car ride back home was a bit bumpy. Everyone was tired from their long day at IKEA, except for Jeno, the alpha actually did have a great day. Jisung laid his head on Haechan’s shoulder, wincing as his throbbing cheek touched said shoulder. The boy had a huge bruise on the side of his face, he fell when he was running away from Yuta. So now, his face looks like a fucking balloon, not only was the boy in pain, but he was also annoyed, let’s just say he received a long ass lecture from Yuta, and his ears were still ringing. Jeno sat happily in the front seat , loving the new seating arrangement, Jaemin was now sitting in the back with Chenle and Byul, while Jisung has to sit up front with Renjun and Haechan. Jeno sighed contently turning up the music a bit before Yuta smacked his hands away lightly, the younger alpha just smiled and turned to look at his uncle.

“So, Uncle, I’m not the most hated boyfriend anymore?” 

“I’m sorry, but did you just say boyfriend?” 

“Be-Best Friend! BEST FRIEND!” 

Renjun sighed he was pretty sure everyone knew that him and Jeno were dating, well everyone but their family.

“Honestly though uncle Yuta, me and Jisung aren’t even dating!” 

Jisung says as Haechan pats his head softly, the alpha still sniffling from the harsh fall. 

“Not yet.” 

Chenle mumbles softly, rearranging the drooling Jaemin against his side.

“What was that~ tea I hear?” 

Haechan spoke as he looked back at Chenle, being the only one awake enough to listen to the youngest omega in the car. The boy just smiled and held one finger up to his lips before turning back to play with Byul. 

———————— 

“So, how was your first day sweetie?” 

Kun says as he waits for the light to turn green, looking back to see a sleepy Jungwoo cuddling to sleeping Lucas’s side, Mark being the only other person awake. The boy looked out the window, thinking about the question before turning to look at Kun, he saw how the omega placed a gentle kiss against sleeping Taeyong’s palm. 

“It was great uncle, really.” 

“Of course you did Mark, can I ask you a question?”

“Go for it.”

“Why do you keep on getting jobs with Lucas?”

Mark looked down as he heard the question, thinking about it again. He never really truly thought about that before. He guessed there was never an answer for the reason why he kept getting jobs with his best friend. He was just always there. But the more Mark thought about it, the more clearer the answer became. He turns to Xuxi, watching as the boy snores, already in his dreamland.

 

“Because Lucas always keeps the job interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you’re having a good day!! Please leave comments! 🤠💕
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/Crayontears


End file.
